A heat protector has been typically applied to vehicles and a composite panel made of an aluminum panel has been used as a sound absorbing and sound insulating material.
Such a composite panel has a structure in which a sound absorbing and sound insulating material is filled between two aluminum panels, in which the aluminum panel serves to reinforce rigidity of the composite panel and the sound absorbing and insulating material serves as heat insulation, sound absorption, sound blocking, or the like.
In the related art, when a simple flat plate-like aluminum panel is used, the rigidity may not sufficient. Therefore, the rigidity may be reinforced by using an embossed panel made by forming ruggedness on the aluminum panel.
In a conventional panel, for example, hexagonal protruding cells are arranged in a honeycomb structure to be able to maximize the rigidity. On the contrary, processability may deteriorate and thus it is difficult to manufacture a heat protector of a desired shape.
In addition, the sound absorption performance has not been satisfactory merely by using the composite panel filled with the sound absorbing and insulating material.
In order to reinforce the sound absorbing performance, there has been attempted to apply a panel made by perforating an aluminum panel, however, sufficient sound absorption performance has not been obtained.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sound absorbing panel capable of solving the above-mentioned problems, and a heat protector using the same.
The matters described as the background art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.